


Ghosts

by CJSpooks



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering a prompt on the comment_fic comm: "The X-Files, Mulder & or / Scully, He's still seeing ghosts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

He’s still seeing ghosts. It’s been several years since he and Scully went on the run. This actually makes sense after all they’ve been through together. So many people close have died along the way. Anyone beloved, killed for his—their quest to find the truth. They are all ghosts now.

He’s still seeing ghosts. But he doesn’t tell Scully. He can’t tell Scully. She’d worry in that “Dr. Scully” way. So he doesn’t tell her. He doesn’t burden her with this knowledge as she goes out to support them both at her job at the hospital. He knows that she would see the ghosts as pieces of old darkness. He lets her leave the darkness behind and deals with it himself.

He’s still seeing ghosts. So he talks to them when he’s alone in his home office. He has mundane conversations about baseball, Plan 9 from Outer Space, and television. He has serious conversations about the past, the government, the truth. He apologizes to all of them for different reasons. He hopes he doesn’t have any new ghost visitors. He talks to the boys: Byers, Langley, and Frohike. He talks to Krycek (there’s actually more cursing than talking), Deep Throat, and X. He talks to his father and his mother. He talks to Samantha. He ignores the Cigarette-Smoking son of a bitch, even though he comes by often.

He’s still seeing ghosts, his ghosts. They represent his triumphs but mostly his failures over the years. He couldn’t save them. But in talking to them, in this secret disconnection from reality, he saves himself.

He’s still seeing ghosts. And to him, that’s okay.


End file.
